Thirsty for his blood
by ikriam
Summary: Summary: what if the experiment done on finny had side effects, he tasted bard's blood and wanted more BardXFinny.I don’t own kuroshitsuji or its characters.


**Thirsty for his blood**

Summary: what if the experiment done on finny had side effects, he tasted bard's blood and wanted more BardXFinny.

I don't own kuroshitsuji or its characters.

XOXOXOXOXO

1 year ago

Damn he ran away. One of the scientists cleaned his glasses and wore them.

This is really REALLY bad we haven't finished experimenting yet this may lead to malfunctions and side effects.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Phantomhive mansion

Ya. Finny ran in his place.

Such a nice day hi birdies. The birds sang hello to him and he laid down closing his eyes and enjoying the beauty of nature.

FINNY CAN YOU GIVE ME A HAND? He heard the blond chef calling him.

He jumped to his feet. COMING he answered the call for help.

Once he reached bard he gave him a cheerful smile and watched bard smile back.

Ok now that you're here help me carry that stuff to the kitchen but carefully k? He carried some bags and head to the kitchen.

As he was walking he accidentally got a cut from a tree outside.

Ouch! What the? He looked at his finger just a small cut but it was bleeding badly.

Are you ok bard?? Finny dropped the bags and looked at bard's hand.

Yea it's just a small cut.

He took bard's hand and looked at the cut on his finger blood dripped on his own hand.

Hey it's nothing. Bard pulled his hand away.

Ok if you say so. Finny sucked the blood that was on his finger.

Come on let's go to the kitchen and drop the bags. Bard led the way to the kitchen.

Hai. Finny fallowed.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Huh? The red eyed butler looked around.

What is it Sebastian? Ciel asked.

I am feeling a sudden power in the house excuse me young master I will be right back.

Hurry up.

Sebastian bowed down before leaving he ran towards the kitchen slamming the door open.

RUN BARD. Finny knocked bard down before he could move.

Hey finny get off. He tried to push his Gardner friend off but failed he noticed finny's eyes color change to pink.

What's going on? What's wrong finny?

Sebastian knocked finny off. RUN he's not the same finnian we know.

Wa…What are you talking about?

A sudden cold hand gripped Sebastian from the neck and knocked him on the ground then on the wall.

He's right the old me is dead and gone. He smirked while beating Sebastian.

STOP IT what are you doing? He pulled finny away from Sebastian and turned him around so he could see his face.

Finny's smirk grow bigger.

Quit it you're starting to freak me out.

The demon butler knocked finny down making some bowls in the kitchen shake as if they were dancing.

They were moving so fast bard couldn't see them it was like super fast motion fight.

Sebastian pushed the American chef away from an attack that was close to killing him and continued to fight.

Ugh damn. Bard pulled out a piece of glass from his shoulder that seemed to be from one of the glass cops he had crashed on.

Finny smirked then disappeared.

W… where did he go? They both looked around the dark kitchen and there was only silence.

SEBASTIAN. Bard yelled as a black shadow appeared behind the demon butler and went through him but nothing happened it was like time stopped nothing moved except the black shadow that was moving closer to the chef.

Don't worry its just you and me now.

I don't know who are you or what are you but you better bring finny back.

I told you he doesn't exist anymore. He gripped both of bard's wrists with one hand while the other was undoing the buttons on his chef uniform.

The chef struggled but the pain in his shoulder made it hard.

It won't hurt. Finny pushed the blond chef to the wall and removed only the top part of his uniform so it's like he's shirtless.

Finny the real finny is still in there come on wake up. He looked at the demon right in the eye and it seemed to work.

B…Bard? I wont I cant hurt him especially not him. Finny took some steps back away from bard then looked at his hands covered in his friends blood as soon as that happened finny smirked.

How dare you do that? He knocked bard on the wall cracking it and almost breaking it blood leaked from the chef's head and that got evil finny more excited.

N...No stop it don't H...Hurt him. Finny kept changing from demon to angel and from angel to demon tried as hard as he could to keep his friend safe.

What does it take for you to leave finny alone? Bard asked as he looked at the devil that stood in front of him.

Your blood. He didn't like the reply but he had to do it.

Fine. He finally answered.

Don't do it bard I don't want to kill you. Some tears streamed down finny's face.

Hey don't cry look I know you will stop when the time is right I trust you. He whipped the tears flowing from his friend's eyes and smiled.

Any last requests just in case you won't survive? And that's for sure.

Bard just shock his head taking a deep breath ready to face what might happen next.

I have one if I killed you I don't wanna live regretful that I didn't tell you how I feel about you. The gardener kneeled down to his friend.

What do you mean? Bard opened his eyes and looked at finny who now kissed the chef on the lips softly then whispered: I love you.

Bard was shocked he never thought FINNY was in love with him and not normal love he always thought of finny as a young brother he never had that's all.

Don't worry I will make it as painless as possible. Bard closed his eyes again trying to hold on to that feeling of peace he felt when finny kissed him, devil finnian bit bard's shoulder and started sucking the blood from the wound he got earlier it was as if finny was a vampire and bard was the helpless victim at lest that's how bard thought of it.

Finny's grip was soft and smooth at first, now it was starting to get stronger tighter around his wrists; finny was getting more monsters like.

Calm down your starting to hurt me. Bard tried to stop finny but the gardener held him like a lock without a key to set you free.

Stop finny, come on you can stop I know you can you said you didn't want to kill so stop. His vision started to blur and he couldn't see straight anymore but he didn't wanna go down now he tried as hard as he could to stay awake but he couldn't hold on for to long and now darkness was all he was able to see.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Am I dead? The chef opened his eyes slowly.

Thank go young master his awake. He heard Maylene saying.

Young master, Sebastian, Maylene, where's finny what happened?

You lost too much blood how did you stop him? The butler asked

I didn't he stopped himself. Bard gave them a faint smile.

BARDROY. Finny came in and hugged his friend immediately.

Am sorry. Tears fell from his eyes like rivers. Am so sorry. He managed to say

Between his sobs.

Sorry? For what am still alive aren't I?

What you did was stupid bard. Ciel said angrily.

Am sorry young master I just had to do it.

You could have died.

I know.

There is just no use talking to you. Ciel said with that he left the room Sebastian behind but before he left he said: that was brave, risking your life to help your friend heh.

Bard noticed that finny was still hugging him and blushed slightly.

Um finny you can let go now.

No I won't let you go again. He was still crying it was hell to him seeing bard hurt.

Am fine really finny. He whispered in finny's ears: Maylene is watching don't make a scene.

Am sorry I was just scared when I took control of myself I saw you unconscious and I was so worried I thought I killed you. There was a pause then finny continued: if I killed you I would have killed myself. He broke the hug and sat up straight.

Aw it was ganna be like Romeo and Juliet except you don't like LIKE each other and your not boy and girl. Maylene smiled.

MAYLENE COME HERE. Ciel called.

Hai coming young master got to go be back later bye. She left.

I do like like you bard maybe that's why I stopped. He blushed.

I…I…I really don't know what to say finny I mean isn't this awkward?

No not to me if you love someone you would do anything even the most stupidest stuff and you will still not care.

Bard's eyes widened from the wired reply he just heard bard took sometime to think about what was he ganna say next very carefully so he wont upset finny.

I love you. He heard finny say before the gardener collapsed in to his arms.

Let me sleep in your arms just for today bard. Before bard replied finny was already asleep he just smiled at the sleeping kid in his arms.

_His kinda cute when he's asleep, what am I thinking? Will he does like me and maybe I feel the same way too, man love is confusing, when he kissed me I did enjoy it didn't I? will I guess I do like him then, fine its settled then._

Bard closed his eyes and went to sleep looking forward to the next day.

The End

am not very good at writing hope evrey1 forgives me if i wrote something wrong plz comment :D


End file.
